Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 2
Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 2 is an action-racing game. It is the sequel to Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit. It will be released on March 17th, 2013. It is for Wii U. Gameplay Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 2 is an improvement upon the first one in every way. Because this installment has better graphics, more characters and cars, more environments, and pretty much more of everything. The game also has a new Special Attack Feature. Each character has his or her own unique special attack. Mario has Boost Attack, where Mario’s car becomes much faster and can destroy other racers in one hit for a short amount of time. Bowser has a shockwave attack, which unleashes a blast of energy that obliterates everything surrounding the blast. Traffic, other racers, the cops you name it. The blast basically carves an enormous path of destruction. This game introduces a new way of using shortcuts. In this game, the player can destruct certain buildings so they can actually make a quicker path. Similar to the prequel, any decoration or piece of environment can be destroyed completely (e.g. traffic cars, police cars, other racers, objects on the sidewalk, etc.). The Police cars return as well. This time, however, they are determined to get any player who is doing practically actions against the law (which is one of the gameplay elements and goals). The player can ram them and evade them, as that doesn't really matter, but they have to avoid getting arrested at all cost. Vehicles are now determined by their weight classes: There's light, Medium and Heavy. Mediums are well-rounded cars with reasonable speed and power. Light cars are very speedy but not very powerful when it comes to ramming things. Heavy cars are not very fast, but are capable of destroying cops, racers, and objects with ease. The crashes are spectactular and amazing. When you destroy another car, the physics are amazing. Huge chunks of the car break apart, and debris flies all over the place. Another thing that returns is spike-strips and emps, but now there are cannons which are temporarily installed on the sides of your car. They have only a limited amount of ammo, so use it wisely. Another big difference is that the cars are no longer designed for just one person. You can choose combinations of characters and what vehicles they drive. Modes Career Earn cash, unlock more cars, and battle against other racers in intense, high-speed races. Let NOTHING stand in your way. Traffic Slam A new mode where you have to use your car as a weapon and crash into traffic vehicles and destroy everything in your path. Litter the streets with shattered car wreckage and debris and cause as much dollars in damage as possible. Race The average Mario Kart thing. Get to the finish line before everyone else. Crush and destroy your rivals if you have to. Just get to 1st. Road Rage You need to ram and destroy as many of your rivals as you can. Destroy a certain amount of rivals to earn medals. Hot Pursuit Hot Pursuit is back and bigger than ever. The cops are more determined than ever to stop you. Fight or flee, but DO NOT GET BUSTED! Characters and vehicles Characters MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario 215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi 100px-Spp-peach5.png|Peach Bowser SSBD.jpg|Bowser Sonic!!!!!!!!!.png|Sonic KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa DiddyKongReturns.png|Diddy Kong 200px-DK DKCR.png|Donkey Kong SportsDaisy.jpg|Daisy Rosalina MK7.png|Rosalina Toad Or the other.jpg|Toad Petey pirahna (SSBWD).jpg|Petey Piranha King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshi 180px-BooMP8Official.png|Boo 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo MiiLogo.png|Mii Bowser Jr. NSMBVR.png|Bowser Jr. KingBooSME.png|King Boo 8bitsprite-1-.png|8 Bit Mario WarioTime.jpg|Wario 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi Vehicles (and their weight classes) Mustang 2.jpg|Ford Mustang (Medium) Camaro 2.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro (Medium) Camry 2.jpg|Toyota Camry (Medium) Caravan 2.jpg|Dodge Grand Caravan (Heavy) Audi R8 2.jpg|Audi R8 (Light) Beetle.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle (Light) Corvette 2.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette (Light) Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria (Medium) Econoline.jpg|Ford Econoline (Heavy) Ram.jpg|Dodge Ram (Heavy) Suburban.jpg|Chevrolet Tahoe (Heavy) Dodge Charger.jpg|Dodge Charger (Medium) Challenger.jpg|Dodge Challenger (Medium) Durango.jpg|Dodge Durango (Heavy) Taurus 2.jpg|Ford Tarus (Heavy) Corolla.jpg|Toyota Corolla (Medium) Impala.jpg|Chevrolet Impala (Medium) Ford Explorer.jpg|Ford Explorer (Heavy) Bel Air.jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air (Medium) Solstice.jpg|Pontiac Solstice (Light) Soundtrack Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Racing Games Category:Action Category:Action Games Category:2013 Category:Rated T Games